


High school

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Evanescence (Band), Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am a terrible writer, M/M, Morrissey is a band teacher, Suicide Attempt, Transgender, enough said, fight, im sorry, sorry - Freeform, this might be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: High school sucks. We all know that. And then when you put a bunch of different bands in one high school together, there might be something terrible, or something great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts, I want to give a shout out to accidentallybroken for helping me plan this out, give me ideas, and for finishing one of our fic's.  
> :D  
> Thank you so much.

Brendon jumped off the bus. Well, its was more like he got thrown off a bus. Fixing his flannel, he sighed, and walked briskly towards the main building; A giant heap of grey brick sagging against the weight of sorrow. Brendon hated the ugly grey hell hole. In middle school all the jerks had older sibling who went here, and even they called it _The living hell._

 

Ryan wasn't having the best day ever, either. He _missed_ the bus and lost his favorite pair of converse. Being so unhappy, Ryan shouted the first swear word that popped into his head. And then his dad showed up to take him to school, in the middle of his swearing. A stern talk was the most he got, while if it had been his mother, he would be nothing but a few splatters on the pavement left. His father drove him to school in silence. When he got there, he happened to see Brendon get of the bus- _fall_ of the bus. Ryan smiled giddily, and got out of his dads car, in realization that they were still driving. "Ryan!" His dad shouted. Ryan started jogging, "Bye dad!" 

 

Brendon was slightly confused, but mostly in shock when a hand landed on his shoulder. Brendon has three seconds from screaming, and then he saw the giddily happy face of Ryan, "Hello dork." 

Brendon nodded his head, hoping his blush was not _that_ obvious, "Hello nerd." 

Ryan started at him, confused, "I thought you were the nerd."

"Yes I am, and I'm the dork, I'm the strange one, I'm a creep, I'm also the weirdo"

"I thought you didn't like radio head..."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

 

Tyler fidgeted nervously at his sweatshirt. The bus was late, and he hated being late. Only because it was less time to spend with Josh. But then again, Brendon picked up on the clues, and had been bugging him on email like crazy. That was probably the only thing annoying about Brendon Urie, he really liked to annoy people. The bus came as he finished his though, water splashed up, and drenched him in water. Tyler clenched his teeth, and ignored the laughter behind him. When he arrived to his seat, horror filled him, Josh was not sitting there, even though his block was only one away from Tyler's. Tyler frowned, trying to hold back the urge to fall on the ground and have an existential crisis. Josh Was late a lot, so it was kind of normal. Tyler slumped onto the seat and stayed silent for the rest of the ride to school.

 

Josh woke up with eight minutes left till school started. Rolling out of bed, and threw on some clothes, and ran down stairs. "Josh!" His mother called, "Eat your break-" Josh grabbed an apple, and ran out the door, almost forgetting his backpack, but Josh grabbed it in time. Josh lived five blocks from the school, and he was a pretty good athlete. Josh ran for ten minutes before he started to pant like a maniac. Five minutes more, and he was on campus. Five more minutes until he was at English four. Six floors away."Aw shi-" Josh slipped down the stairs.

 

"Mr Dun. Your late." Ms Baker snarled.

"Sorry Ms Baker." Tyler looked up, and saw Josh, and laughed, "A cameo jacket, and black leggings? _Really_ Josh?"

"I woke up late." Josh whispered, annoyed.

"Sure Josh," Tyler mused, and continued his work, and earning a loud _Shhhh_ , from Ms Baker, "I hope you also know that you missed two periods."

 

"Class, I need your attention," Ms. Baker started, "we have two new transfers. Billie Joe Armstrong is from California! And Fiona is from Germany! Well, sort of." Fiona blushed red. She said way too excitedly, "Meet Mr Armstrong and Ms Fiona! Please make sure they feel welcomed. Ok?" A few people murmured in agreement. Josh was not one of those people-he was too busy for newbies. Tyler raised his hand. _Of course he did,_ Josh thought, _He's too nice._

 

Fiona hated her parents. Sure, her dad was in the military, and they had to move around a lot, but still. When they moved to California, she met Billie, and had the best day of her life. Then her mother decided to inform her that she was having to move to the worst place in the world. But thank heaven that Billie was moving here too. He told her that his mother said he, 'has never had a friend quiet like Fiona, but also Mike was going so it was a win win.' Fiona also knew the reason that Billie moved. The real reason. His father had died of esophageal cancer, and a mother of six needed as much help as she could get. My mother was that help. Billie was the youngest, _and_ Fiona thought, _my best friend_.

 

Billie surveyed the classroom. It looked sort of like a prison; with grey classroom walls, rows of desks, and then there happened to be a ruler on the teachers desk, and a kid in the back who was cradling his hand. The thing that scared him the most though was the bars on the windows. Billie glanced at Fiona, she glanced back at him they both were thinking the same thing. Most of the kids were staring at them. Billie enjoyed that they were staring, Fiona shifted uncomfortably. One of the kids who was looking at him had red dyed hair, red eye shadow, black earrings, a cameo jacket, and a questioning stare that made Billie wonder what this human was thinking. The boy next to him had short brown hair, and a giant smile. Billie gave a sort-of-smile back, and got an even bigger smile than before from guy.

 

It took Tyler a few minutes to take these new people in; one had messy black hair liked Gerard's, but too short, and with curios green eyes. Fiona had an angular face, with short dirty blond/brown hair. She seemed pissed off. Maybe it was the teacher. Ms Baker Pisses Tyler off a lot too. Josh hates her. Then the lunch bell rang.

 

Hayley sat in Mr Jameson's Math class glaring at him. She HATED being held back from lunch, "What do you need, Mr ?" Hayley said with as much venom as she could muster.

"Well, I'm holding you back from lunch, so that I can talk to you about your math file.... which happens to be nonresistant in your previous school." He said, with as much venom as I said it, "Ms Williams, you have to turn in your math homework, this year, or I will fail you."

"Yes sir." Hayley had to try not to scream profane insults at him.

"You may leave now, Ms Williams." And she left without another word.

 

Brendon walked passed Mr Jameson's Math class, and Hayley walked out, furious, He knew something was up, "You ok, Hay?"

"No." She seethed, "I HATE Mr Jameson. I hope he burns in-" 

"Ok, what did he do now? You have only been in his class once, and he ruined it for you?"

"He threatened to fail me if I don't bring in my math Homework."

"I'm sorry." They walked together to lunch in silence.

 

Billie slammed his locker and glared at his phone, texting very profane text's (that I refuse to repeat). Tyler ran up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Billie turned around, still staring at his phone, "Hm?" It was the two kids from earlier.

"Hello!" Tyler squeaked, "I'm Tyler, and that's Josh." The taller one, Tyler, said. The shorter one, Josh muttered a 'hello'.

"Uh, Hi. I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are." Billie looked alarmed, and Tyler replied quickly with a, "Ms Baker introduced you. By the way, do you want to walk with us to lunch?"

"Sure."

"Great!!!"

 

Gerard was having a normal day, until he saw the new kid talking to Tyler at lunch. Gerard dropped his lunch tray, which consisted of a milk carton, a slice of cheese pizza, and apple. Frank darted over, and helped him pick it up. The new boy looked over at him-Gerard turned red-and looked at Gerard like he needed help...but in a _sympathetic_ way.

 

"Who's that?" Billie asked Tyler.

"Who? Oh- that's Gerard. I've known him forever it seems like."

"Does he need help?" Billie said quickly.

"No, he drops things all the time. And look, Frank is helping him." A taller guy than all of them walked over. 

"Billie," Tyler started, "Meet Ryan."

"Hello Ryan."

"Hello new kid."

 

Frank really did not mind that he was helping Gerard with his lunch. M _ore time with Gerard_ he thought. Gerard dropped things a lot, so he was kind of used to it. Frank sighed, he knew that Gerard was not really into him, even though he had been obsessed with him since they've been friends. Really, ever since first grade.

 

Hayley and Brendon walk in, and are greeted by a tired Ryan, a happy Tyler, a content Josh, a smitten Gerard, a sad Frank, and the new kids. "Hey guys!" Hayley said, tiredly. 

"Hello!"

"Hey Hayley."

"How are you?"

"Brendon, so nice to see you." Was the loudest that was said. And of course it came from Ryan.

 

"I would like to have a toast." Tyler said in the middle of lunch, raising a water bottle, "To us, and the new kids, Billie and Fiona. To music, to Billie and Fiona."

Everyone raised an assortment of things; A water bottle, A chip bag, vegetarian lasagana and a root beer can, pizza, apples, a scone, sushi, and a banana. "To Fiona, Billie, and music!"

Billie went back to eating his vegetarian lasagana, and Fiona her sushi, they were both smiling. They both were thinking the same thing, this was the best first day _ever._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well,  
> I hope you've enjoyed this.  
> Please leave Comments!
> 
> PS:  
> Tyler is taller than Josh!!!!!


End file.
